Le sourire
by Leeloo c
Summary: Résumé : petit HPDM, One Shot Dans un monde sorcier passé sous la domination de Voldemort, la violence fait rage. Et pourtant Draco Malfoy découvre un portrait qui va changer sa vision sur le monde qui l’entoure.


**disclaimer:** l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de la magnifique JKR

Petite OS, sans prétention, inspirée pour la première partie d'une nouvelle de Ray Bradbury (notre maître à tous), « the smile », _creative short stories._ (la première partie allant jusqu'aux points de suspentions entre crochets).

**Résumé** : Dans un monde sorcier passé sous la domination de Voldemort, la violence fait rage. Et pourtant Draco Malfoy découvre un portrait qui va changer sa vision sur le monde qui l'entoure. (petit HP/DM en arrière-plan, donc gare aux homophobes!!)

Merci encore à mes deux bétas, Dalou et Naviek pour leur travail.

Attention, cette fic est **assez violente par moment**, enfin rien qui pourrait choquer les +9/10 ans je pense...bonne lecture

**Le sourire **

La première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que la guerre n'était pas terminée. Peut-être que dans un monde en paix, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Oui sûrement.

« Dépêche-toi Draco, dépêche-toi, on va rater le lynchage. »

Draco fouilla dans ses trop nombreuses affaires. Il ne savait pas lequel prendre : le balai rouge ou le balai vert. Ils étaient tous les deux raffinés et rapides. Il les adorait tous les deux car c'étaient les plus rares du marché, les plus coûteux. Il finit par choisir le vert, et suivit son compagnon.

Ils auraient pu faire comme les autres : transplaner. Mais Draco ce soir, n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir, car une réunion mondaine importante l'attendait le lendemain, en compagnie de son père. Il se devait donc d'être impeccable, même la veille. Et depuis la victoire du lord, et sa dictature sur le monde sorcier, les transplanages étaient très surveillés et contrôlés. Il ne voulait pas se faire battre par son père.

Blaise et Draco volèrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec leurs amis.

« Regarde ce magnifique champ magnétique, Draco. »

En effet, on pouvait dire que les autorités avaient bien organisé la scène. Un champ d'une hauteur impressionnante, gris et vert, entourait le parc. Draco était excité. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de spectacle. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de ses amis, envoûtés par un éclair malsain de destruction. Ils s'approchèrent de la foule qui s'amassait autour du champ magnétique.

Draco regarda un peu nerveux autour de lui. Il aperçut un agent à cheval, avec sur son avant bras, une bande verte sur laquelle un serpent sifflait. C'était le symbole de son autorité. Un peu disséminés autour du champ, d'autres agents de bas grade gardaient un œil sur la foule surexcitée.

« Par ici Draco, viens c'est notre seule chance de l'approcher »

Draco suivit Blaise et se fraya un chemin dans la foule enfiévrée par un mal indistinct. Il arriva au premier rang avec une certaine fougue, qu'il lui était inconnue jusqu'alors. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Son coeur battait la chamade face à ce qui se dressait fièrement à quelques mètres de lui. Il sentit la fièvre lui monter aux joues. Ses yeux se remplissaient d'une émotion grandissante.

« Lance-lui une pierre, Draco lance! »

Sa bouche était asséchée par l'admiration. Un frisson le parcourut.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches Draco ? Lance-lui une pierre ! Allez vas-y Draco !

Mais elle est si belle.

Très bien, alors je le ferais à ta place. »

Draco suivit du regard la pierre qui s'élançait dans les airs, traversait le champ magnétique pour venir abîmer la peinture. Il sentit un vertige le prendre. Cela lui fit terriblement mal, car la femme continuait à lui sourire, chaleureusement, secrètement. Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce sourire.

« Elle est si belle… »

Il sentit la foule derrière lui, le pousser, gronder sourdement. L'attente du signal la rendait énervée et survoltée. Tous regardèrent vers l'homme à cheval, seul détenteur de leur désir.

Draco s'empressa de demander, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

« Comment l'appelle-t-on ?

- Quoi ? Le portrait ? Mona Lisa, je crois, Draco. Oui c'est cela Mona Lisa. (1)»

Ce nom résonna à l'intérieur de Draco comme une douce mélodie. Elle jouait à en perde haleine au cœur de ses organes, accentuant son malaise. Le portrait lui souriait toujours secrètement.

« J'ai une annonce à faire. »

L'homme à cheval sentait que la foule le dévorait des yeux, il symbolisait le pouvoir. Ce qu'il tenait dans les mains était ce qu'ils désiraient tous : le signal.

« Le mage a décrété que le portrait ici présent dans ce square, pourra être laissé aux mains de la population, pour qu'elle participe à sa destruction. »

Lorsque le champ de force s'estompa, Draco se sentit emporté par la foule. Elle le bouscula, l'empêcha de reculer et elle arriva avec Draco auprès du portrait. La masse informe sortit ses griffes et déchiqueta l'image de cette femme souriante. Elle frappa aussi, lui donna des coups de pieds et de poings. Tels des corbeaux auprès de leur proie, la masse fit de l'image des confettis avant de violemment les dévorer. Draco lui-même emporté par son énergie, sa volonté de détruire, sa fureur sentit ses mains tâter le portrait, et d'un coup violent et vif, il déchira le portrait. Mais contrairement aux autres affamés par leur soif de massacre, il tenta de l'extirper de là, de la sauver. Il roula sur le sol, poussé brutalement vers la sortie par les autres et réussit à sortir de la foule, encore indemne, mais le visage et les vêtements ensanglantés.

Il regarda encore un instant ces hommes, ces femmes, de toutes conditions porter toute leur rage envers le portrait, réduisant le travail d'un artiste à de simples cendres. Draco serra ce qu'il tenait dans la main, afin que le fragment ne s'enfuie pas, qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer par la folie des autres. Il passa devant l'homme à cheval, qui s'était mis avec ses agents à l'écart du carnage et de l'enfièvrement, comme de simples spectateurs dont le devoir avait été accompli, sans aucun remord.

Draco sentit son sang monter dans sa bouche. Il détestait cette odeur de mort, mort d'une œuvre d'art, mort d'une image chaleureuse.

Il prit son balai, et vola à en perdre haleine virevoltant entre les arbres, chutant, remontant. Il voulait oublier cette sensation de fièvre qui lui avait jusque-là broyé l'estomac. Il arriva au manoir des Malfoy qui semblait en apparence dormir. Mais quand il entra, son père l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Il le frappa, violemment si bien qu'il retomba durement sur le sol de marbre.

« Où étais-tu ? Encore à traîner avec des êtres insignifiants. Oublie ton rendez-vous avec le mage, tu es un fils indigne. Tu n'as jamais su tuer, tu n'as jamais su m'obéir comme un être digne de ce nom. Tu ne sais que recevoir des doloris, sans jamais pouvoir en affliger un. Tu me déçois réellement. »

Le jeune homme resta dans les vapes un moment, le fragment toujours enfermé dans sa main, protégé des insultes et de la haine de son père. Des doloris, il en reçut, mais il ne se plaignit pas de la douleur. Sa seule pensée allait vers le fragment. Il souhaitait de tout son être, ne pas le perdre. Quand son père en eut assez, Draco put enfin retourner dans ses somptueux appartements. Mais après avoir monté les escaliers, il vit sa mère au détour d'un couloir richement décoré de portraits de famille. Elle le regarda avec mépris et le gifla.

« Tu finiras comme ces sangs-de-bourbe, comme un simple esclave. Je me demande vraiment si tu réellement mon fils. Va te coucher, et que je ne te vois pas traîner à des heures tardives. »

Et elle continua son chemin, sans un autre regard pour son fils. Draco soupira, et se massa la joue et la mâchoire endolorie. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Draco était soulagé, ils n'avaient rien découvert. Son poing cachait ce qui restait du portrait. Personne ne savait.

Il regarda la lune pendant un moment, allongé au bord de la fenêtre. Elle était froide et sans vie. Alors doucement, ses doigts se décrispèrent. Il n'osait pourtant pas regarder, il observait toujours la lune, seule source de lumière, et pourtant si froide, si perdue dans le noir ambiant de la nuit. Aucune étoile ne l'entourait comme si elles avaient toutes disparu sous les nuages...sauf deux, oui deux étoiles d'espoir scintillaient, mais elles étaient tantôt cachées par un nuage, tantôt visibles par un œil attentif.

Draco porta enfin ses yeux vers sa main encore tremblante. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. L'hésitation le tourmentait, mais pourtant il ouvrit la boite de Pandore. Mais au lieu de voir jaillir tous les maux de la terre, il vit un magnifique sourire. Chaud, doux, aimable, ce sourire aimant lui était adressé. Une joie immense emplit son cœur.

Tout le monde dormait.

Et dans sa main, on lui souriait.

Le gentil, l'aimable sourire était là, à ses cotés. Et quand il ferma les yeux, il le revit encore, et encore. Il sentit ce sourire l'envelopper dans une douceur maternelle, amicale et amoureuse. Les émotions lui apportèrent des larmes de joie. Et à son tour il sourit, car il savait que Mona Lisa serait toujours à ses cotés.

---------------------------

Draco se leva difficilement après le passage de son père, après les tortures que celui-ci lui imposa de nouveau le lendemain de sa désobéissance. Il se soigna rapidement, cachant les bleus et traces de sangIls étaient de trop sur sa peau si blanche. Dans un sac, il emporta quelques potions de guérison et des bandages, ainsi que de quoi se nourrir pendant quelques semaines. Il ne serait pas le seul à en avoir besoin. Mais à son passage, deux elfes de maison s'affolèrent en hurlant dans tous les sens : « Maître Malfoy se fera tuer, Monsieur est trop jeune. », « Le jeune maître ne devrait pas partir, il va droit à la mort. »

Draco ne répondit rien, il leur donna juste à chacun une chaussette, signe de leur liberté.

Il retourna une chaussure rangée dans une armoire en chêne, en sortit son petit fragment de peinture, le fourra dans sa poche et partit à vive allure. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle représentait la lumière, sa lumière. Il regarda une dernière fois ce sinistre manoir familial, entouré d'arbres morts, de fleurs aussi noires que le coeur de ses occupants.

Le sourire était devenu son seul réconfort, son seul appui. Rien dans ce qu'il possédait n'avait d'importance. Pas même le balai rouge qu'il prit pour s'enfuir. Ses parents étaient partis à une soirée mondaine. Il en profita pour s'échapper de cet enfer de richesse apparente, pour mettre à bien son plan.

Il ne voulait pas être Mangemort.

Il ne voulait pas être un esclave à la solde du Lord.

Il ne voulait pas être comme son père.

Il voulait être comme elle, aussi souriant et serein.

Il n'avait donc qu'un seul moyen pour que le cauchemar s'arrête, son cauchemar… Et peut-être que s'il réussissait tous finirait à leur tour par se réveiller.

Bien qu'il n'aimât pas son père, il prit son apparence. C'était si facile, un peu de polynectar, et on n'y verrait que du feu. Il devint pour l'espace de quelques heures un être immonde au solde d'un tyran. Mais, contrairement aux apparences, c'était bien lui, Draco, qui ne voulait pas devenir un héro. Non ! Il avait dépassé ces enfantillages, il voulait juste que son monde change.

En cette troisième année de la victoire de Voldemort, tous étaient partis au château en ruine de Poudlard pour fêter l'anniversaire de la dictature sanguinaire qui s'était abattue sur le pays. Des milliers de gens se réunissaient pour fêter la perte de leurs droits, de leur liberté, de leur égalité et de leur fraternité. Ils étaient tous là pourgaver leurs panses, pour engloutir des monticules de nourriture que leur offrait le Lord Noir, sans demander autre chose qu'un certain confort dans leur vie. Un confort qui passait par des massacres, des tueries. Et ils applaudissaient tous à chacun de ses discours, comme si c'était quelque chose de merveilleux, alors qu'on leur annonçait la guerre et la mort. Mais cela personne ne le voyait ou tout le monde cherchait à l'ignorer. Des diplomates étaient présents, représentant d'autres pays. Ils applaudissaient eux aussi, en répétant comme de simples marionnettes: « Un autre pays d'accord, vous pouvez envahir la Norvège après l'Irlande, mais je vous en prie épargnez d'autres pays, notre pays. »

Le manoir du Lord se trouvait ainsi peu surveillé. Draco y entra sans problème, serrant toujours dans sa poche son sourire, afin de se donner du courage.

Il passa devant des gardes un peu endormis par l'alcool et qui ne virent qu'un Mangemort en train de chercher un peu de réconfort auprès des prisonniers de guerre. C'était si facile de s'amuser avec ces êtres faibles pour se réconforter du mal-être qui les entourait.

Mais Draco n'était pas là pour torturer un homme, fait de chair et de sang. Il stupefixa les gardiens et parcourant les cachots, il le trouva. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit échapper un cri d'horreur. Son coeur s'emballa, ses mains se crispèrent sur le sourire.

« Regarde Mona Lisa, vois-tu jusqu'où peuvent aller les hommes ? »

Son rival, un être si beau et fort, que tous admiraient tant, n'était plus qu'une loque enchaînée sur un banc. Il était comme le portrait, émietté, déchiré. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. On sentait l'odeur du sang et de la sueur d'un corps endolori par la maltraitance. Et Draco chercha à sauver un dernier soupir de son ancien ennemi. Il s'acharna sur les sorts qui entouraient le prisonnier afin de le sortir d'un champ magnétique cette fois invisible. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver entière, elle si douce et parfaite, mais lui serait vivant et entier. Draco ne pouvait pas échouer. Et pourtant quelqu'un le stoppa et se rua sur lui. Un gardien, un chien de garde qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Alors qu'il était presque maîtrisé par cet homme bestial sorti de nulle part, il revit l'image de Mona Lisa lui sourire. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle était dans sa poche et attendait la liberté de ce monde. Bravant les coups de poings et les coups de pieds féroces de l'homme enragé, Draco lui lança un sort de la mort. L'alerte fut déclenchée.

Mais Draco avait réussi, presque indemne à récupérer le Survivant. Il l'emporta avec lui, loin des cachots qui cherchaient à l'étouffer. Même si au fond de lui-même, Draco aurait aimé aider d'autres personnes prises dans cet enfer qui ressemblait étrangement à ces camps de concentration, installés un peu partout en Angleterre, et où son père l'emmenait pour parfaire son éducation.

Son balai ne pouvait pas les conduire très loin, et pourtant il réussit à joindre cette cabane assez éloignée des turbulences de la ville et des autorités. Une vaste forêt l'entourait. Celle-ci était pour l'instant épargnée par les ravages des Mangemorts et leur entreprise de construction d'usines toujours plus grandes et plus sophistiquées, polluant l'espace environnant et gardant comme ouvriers de simples esclaves ou sangs-de-bourbes (ce qui équivalait à la même chose).

Cette cabane isolée, Draco la connaissait car c'était celle d'un ami, amoureux de la randonné. Il la lui avait montrée, il y a déjà fort longtemps. Il était mort depuis pour sa passion qui allait à l'encontre de celle du gouvernement, exigeant un soldat plutôt qu'un promeneur solitaire, qu'un poète. Draco y installa Harry Potter et il le soigna avec toute la science qu'on lui avait inculquée.

Après des jours de coma et de fièvre, après des jours à s'observer, vivant dans la peur et la clandestinité, Harry murmura : « Pourquoi ? »

Draco le regarda surpris, des milliers de raisons s'imposant à son esprit. Mais la plus évidente jaillit de sa bouche.

« Parce que toi seul peux le vaincre.

- J'ai échoué.

- L'échec ne veut pas dire la soumission. »

Harry lui sourit, ce qui chamboula son âme bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Sa main caressa celle de Draco, jusqu'à remonter sur sa joue. Draco fut hypnotisé, ébloui par le sourire du Survivant, un sourire si différent de celui de Mona Lisa, mais en même tempssi semblable. Ce sourire lui faisait entrevoir un frisson de plaisir, un frisson d'extase. (Les portes du bonheur ?) Tendrement Draco descendit lui offrir un baiser, afin de goûter à ces lèvres qui paraissaient si douces. Une chaleur indistincte envahit son cœur. Il sut alors que ce qu'il avait cherché durant tout ce temps se trouvait sous ses yeux. Mais que seul un sourire heureux avait pu réveiller ce sentiment si étrange. Le survivant approfondit le baiser, et l'emmena sous les draps pour se réchauffer d'une terre si froide d'amour.

Les deux étoiles, cachées par les nuages de l'incertitude, s'étaient enfin retrouvées et brillaient toujours plus, en signe d'espoir.

Draco se reposa sur l'épaule du survivant, celui-ci semblait admirer quelque chose au loin. Et Draco sut ce qui avait attiré son regard dans une maison si vétuste : le sourire de Mona Lisa, qu'il avait accroché au-dessus de la cheminée, afin qu'elle leur rappelle qu'avec un sourire franc et heureux, on peut encore sauver l'espèce humaine.

Et que même si personne ne voulait arrêter cette domination sur nos esprits et nos coeurs, il y aurait toujours un petit groupe d'hommes qui se réunirait autour de ce sourire afin de préparer **la résistance** en faveur d'un monde meilleur, un monde où toutes les étoiles scintilleraient et souriraient à leur tour.

**FIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)En Français, Mona Lisa La Joconde

--------------------

Alors voilà ma première OS, qu'en pensez vous? Je ne pense faire de suite ...enfin j'attends votre opinion... Je suis sure que vous mourrez d'envie de poster une review!! N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une fiction, et donc il est très peu probable que la vrai Mona Lisa se trouve en Angleterre dans un square, le coté symbolique est d'avantage mis en avant que la réalité des faits ...

---------------------

Réponse au(x) review(s)

ange34 : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Draco aura beaucoup de mal à se faire aimer dans le monde que j'ai crée. L'amour meme familial n'existe plus, il n'existe que sous la forme artistique, mais aussi à travers ceux qui ont refusé la société voldyenne (Harry), une sociéte faite de violence . Voili voili voilou...bon c'est vrai que cet aspect, on ne le voit pas très bien dans ce petit OS...a bientot kiss kiss


End file.
